howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Fury
|Source = Franchise}} The Night Fury is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon. Official Description }} Development The Night Fury was originally inspired by a black panther screensaver on one of the story artist's monitors. The image was 'striking and electrifying, with those eyes staring out from the darkest black face', says Dean DeBlois. The Night Fury's personality, appearance, and behavior is a mix of a horse, wombat, kangaroo, bat, snake, dog, cat, panther and a bird of prey.Otto, Simon. ''How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. (July 10, 2014). Empire. Night Furies were designed to be the most mammalian of mammalsDreamWorks TV. 100 Facts Only True HTTYD Fans Know |THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD. (August 27, 2015). YouTube.and were made to be 'cleaner, sleeker, and stealthier' than other dragons. The Night Fury's pure black skin proved as a major difficulty, as the artistic team had to portray it under a variety of lighting conditions. Sabrina adds that they had created a texture in which the Night Fury's skin resembled more of that of a shark or stingray's, instead of a reptile's. It was also said to be inspired by that of a bat. This dragon was carefully crafted to make sure its intelligence and emotional personality came through without anthropomorphizing it. The Night Fury's behavior, similar to that of common pets--cats, dogs, and horses, were intended to evoke relatable emotions from viewers. To study its behavior in the making of Gift of the Night Fury, an animator stuck a ball of tape onto his cat's tail and filmed its reaction. The growls and croons of Night Furies and Toothless are a combination of various sounds, says Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom, including his own voice, elephants, horses, tigers, domestic cats, and a jet engine.How to Train Your Dragon : Creating Dragon Sounds and Roars. YouTube. Considering that Toothless, the one and only Night Fury, as well as the main dragon character, needed to be very expressive, the Night Fury has significantly much more control on its face than other dragons. As such, the team had much more rigging around its eyes, ears, and mouth. This allowed plenty of minute details, like the angle, shape, and size of the eye, to be altered.The Making of How to Train Your Dragon - Animator's Corner. YouTube. The Night Fury has a total of over 4,000 controls for its CG model. The Night Fury's first smile was inspired by Simon Otto's son's first smile. Academy Originals.Creative Spark: Simon Otto. (November 16, 2015). YouTube. Physical Appearance Egg Night Fury eggs are oblong, almost similar to that of a chicken egg, and are smooth. In order to blend in with the night sky, they are jet black albeit with lighter blemishes. Hatchling to Adult The Night Fury is the fastest, smartest, and rarest of the known species of dragons, as Toothless might be the last known member of his species. It is medium-sized with a sleek, dark body with black scales. It has faint lighter patterns similar to that of a manta ray. The Night Fury somewhat resembles an axolotl or a gecko in general appearance and has two pairs of wings with a shape similar to a bat, two mobile, ear-like appendages on the back of its head that show its mood and help it hear, as well as other pairs around their jaw depending on their age. They also have a pair of large, yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and sharp retractable teeth. Unlike most dragon species, the Night Fury lacks any kind of horns. The tip of the snout is also prominent, resembling the rhinarium of a mammal. The dragon is 26 feet in length. The Night Fury's wingspan is 45 feet, making it resemble some sort of a jet plane. This allows it to fly faster than any of the other dragon species. It uses tail fins on its tail to help steer and maneuver, similar to an airplane rudder. However, a Night Fury will be incapable of flying if one of these fins is missing or destroyed, which shows that they are also used for ballast in flight. It is capable of taking flight from a standing start like a pigeon. Abilities Firepower The Night Fury has the ability to shoot bursts of purple-colored flames, composed of ionized oxyacetylene. Plasma blasts explode directly upon impact, sometimes exploding in midair at higher altitudes because of the cut off oxygen supply. The Night Fury can fire at different levels of power, such as a blast weak enough to be deflected by a wooden shield and a blast powerful enough to destroy an entire catapult tower. These blasts can be fired with pinpoint accuracy. The Night Fury also has the habit to light and warm up the place where it will sleep, as seen in the films and the DreamWorks Dragons: The Series. This fire isn't particularly strong, but is said to be incredibly hot, and can light up fireplaces, stoves, and lamps. It can tone down its fire for different applications; for example, it can fire concussive blasts that can knock people off their feet, while at the same time being able to destroy entire battlements with more powerful blasts. They can use fire to bend the bars of the training arena in Berk, and can also stun dragons. The Night Fury's plasma blast can sometimes be reflected off surfaces such as rock walls. They can use this as a tactic to take out fast-moving objects in tight, narrow spaces. It was shown when Toothless fires a reflective blast to take out Heather and Windshear. A strange effect occurs when the plasma blast of a Night Fury hits the lightning of a Skrill, as displayed in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1". The two blasts combine in an electro-plasmatic reaction to form a sort of mid-air seismic charge. This blast is enough to knock both the Skrill and the Night Fury out of the sky. Dive-bombing The Night Furies’ main type of attack is dive-bombing. Night Furies fold their wings to create a streamlined, aerodynamic shape while they dive from the sky, helping them to achieve greater speed while they accelerate downwards. It has been observed that at the last moment, Night Furies open their wings to create drag, then lift off. The blast can do great amounts of damage, as one has even been seen to knock a Red Death to the ground during the events of How to Train Your Dragon. If a Night Fury does this at night, it remains completely camouflaged and blends in with the dark sky so its targets can't see it coming. Furthermore, Toothless has been seen intentionally flying straight upwards, then diving down before changing directions such that he is parallel to the ground so as to gain speed for normal flight. Strength and Combat The Night Fury is strong, being able to hold off Vikings like Stoick and other Vikings, as seen in the first film. He is able to carry the combined weight of Stoick and Hiccup, over 400 pounds. Toothless has also shown to push a Whispering Death to the ground, which requires great force. Toothless could also carry Hookfang by his tail with the extra weight of Hiccup and Snotlout. However, he was shown to be struggling to lift Barf and Belch with the extra weight of Hiccup. In “The Eel Effect”, Toothless manages to lift up and push away Meatlug even while she was sitting on him. Toothless's tail has been shown to be very flexible and strong, as he has used it to knock out Outcast guards, push back a Razorwhip, strike a Triple Stryke onto the floor, and knock Krogan unconscious. Toothless is also a very capable and persistent fighter on the ground. He has easily taken out a Gronckle in a short amount of time, as well as holding his own with Monstrous Nightmares and Whispering Deaths. Even with the inability to fly, he is a capable fighter as shown in "What Flies Beneath". He has proven against a Triple Stryke, a dragon of a similar power level. Stealth The Night Fury's jet black color and dark scales make it nearly impossible to spot in the night sky. The only warnings that it gives is the sound of the dive-bombing with a loaded blast, right before it attacks with a powerful plasma blast, as well as the stars disappearing behind it. The only way to spot a Night Fury flying at night is when it passes its flame-engulfed blast. Hiccup was able to shoot one down as it flew past a burned catapult tower that it just shot. Cloaking Much like Light Furies, Night Furies are capable of cloaking. This allows them to blend into their surroundings. They do this by summoning lightning from the sky to turn their scales reflective and become temporarily invisible, although it has been shown to use up a lot of their energy. As a Night Fury enters its 'cloaked form', it causes a massive wave of electrical energy that electrocutes everything within a close radius, which is shown when Toothless electrocutes Grimmel's Deathgrippers that are clinging into him and Hiccup, causing them to plummet into the sea. It appears that Night Furies can only use this ability after being taught it by another member of their species. Speed and Agility The Night Fury is among the fastest known dragons. It is said to reach speeds that break the sound barrier. The Night Fury's streamlined sleek-shaped body and massive powerful wings help it obtain a speed limit rivaling a real-life P-51 Mustang. Night Furies don't have sharp spikes or spines, instead, they have short and thin fin-like spines. The reason for this is because the short fin-shaped spines prevent greater air resistance than tall sharp spines. This gives the Night Fury a huge advantage in high-speed flight. Night Furies are incredibly agile dragons that are able to dodge many blasts from other dragons, arrows, and catapults. They also have a very quick reaction to an opposing threat. On land, they are able to outrun and outmaneuver most other dragons and even being able to jump to and leap from various objects like trees or walls. In the 1st and 2nd seasons of Race to the Edge, Toothless never got hit once by a dragon root arrow due to his expert dodging and weaving. Night Furies' tails are also one of the main sources of their flying ability, and altering the tail can change its abilities. Many species of dragons are capable of rivaling the speed of Night Furies while in flight. Those that have been seen to do so are the Dramillion, the Deathgripper, the Flightmare, the Light Fury, the Screaming Death, the Singetail, the Skrill, the Small Shadow, the Snow Wraith, the Speed Stinger, and the Night Light. Claws While the claws of Night Furies appear to simply be black extrusions of keratin, in truth they can actually flex on command and act as rudimentary fingers. In the first film, Toothless escapes the cove by being able to flex his claws and secure his grip past the edge of the cove wall, enabling him to pull himself up. In “Tone Death”, the claws are also able to easily slash through Death Song amber that has been weakened by flaming Monstrous Nightmare gel. Acute Senses Night Furies have an uncannily great sense of hearing and they are able to hear long distances, as proven by Toothless when he was able to hear Hiccup yelling from the cove. They also have large eyes that give them excellent night vision as they are adapted to fly at night. They cannot see well in complete darkness, thus they will use echolocation, such as in a cave, or when their vision is restricted. Stamina and Endurance Night Furies also have high stamina and durability. They can survive falls from the sky with fairly minor injuries as demonstrated in the films and DreamWorks Dragons: The Series. They can use their wings to repel weapons as also shown in the TV series and in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", where a bunch of arrows bounced off Toothless' wing when he shielded Hiccup from it. Intelligence and Mimicry Night Furies are extremely intelligent, surpassing nearly all known dragon species. Toothless can almost completely understand everything said to him. He is able to understand verbal cues and non-verbal cues, as showcased in "Twinsanity". Toothless also displays an impeccable ability to learn, process and remember various tricks like the "Barrel Roll" in "Worst in Show". In daily, casual conversations, Toothless also appears to be able to grasp Hiccup's words and comprehend most of them. Night Furies display a high level of emotional and sentimental awareness of both humans and other dragons alike. Toothless is able to sense emotions by picking up on oral and behavioral signals and act accordingly in response to them. For example, during the events of How to Train Your Dragon, he sensed that Hiccup was not out to hurt him and reciprocated by letting down his guard. However, his emotional awareness is not to be disregarded as mere obedience. Night Furies are wary creatures that are observant and evaluative and Toothless only trusted Hiccup after assessing him. Furthermore, in "Animal House", Toothless was the first to sense that the Riders were cold and suffering and took the initiative to shield them, showcasing a heightened awareness and empathy towards his surroundings. In "The Eel Effect", despite suffering from Eel Pox, Toothless stopped himself from shooting blasts when he accidentally hit Hiccup and ran away in order to protect his rider from himself. In "Free Scauldy" and "Living on the Edge", Toothless was shown to grieve for the dying Scauldy and Garffiljorg, despite not knowing them prior. In "We Are Family, Part 2", Toothless was captured and imprisoned in Outcast Island and he was able to outsmart two Outcast soldiers by himself by pretending to be unconscious and tricking them into taking off his mouth muzzle. Night Furies also seem to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. In the first film, Toothless was attempted to draw Hiccup after seeing him draw. In the second film, Toothless attempted to draw again after Valka drew a map in the snow. The range of his mimicry also includes human facial expressions, as displayed in the first film. Hiccup in DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! states that "Night Furies love to doodle!" Echolocation In Dragons: Riders of Berk, episode We Are Family, Part 1, Toothless demonstrates the ability to use echolocation. When Night Furies are at locations where their sight is limited, making it hard to fly, they can use a special signal. This signal, taking the shape of purple-colored sound waves, bounces off of all objects and obstacles nearby and allows the dragon to avoid them, even in mid-flight. Unlike bats, this signal, or at least part of it, is still low enough to be within human hearing range; humans are able to hear the dragon using the signal. Night Furies can also use this method when they are trying to find an object in open areas where visibility is low, such as when Toothless was trying to locate the Snow Wraith in a snowstorm in Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2. Jaws Night Furies have high jaw strength. They can also retract their teeth, to avoid chipping and breaking when not in use. The ability to retract his teeth is what earned Toothless his name. Swimming Night Furies are shown to be good swimmers as demonstrated by Toothless, at least for a dragon not in the Tidal Class. He can swim at high speed and hold his breath for quite a while, but Night Furies do have a limited lung capacity and will drown unless they have access to air, as evidenced in the first film and several episodes. Secondary Spines/Flaps In the second film, Valka showed Hiccup hidden spines on Toothless' back, that even the dragon himself didn't know about. After that, he is able to extend them at will. Those spines are flat, leathery fins, placed in 'V' shape and extending from his back to the end of his tail. They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight. In fact, dragons acquire this ability when they reach a certain age as revealed in How to Train Your Dragon 2 Film Commentary. Alpha Dominance Display When the Night Fury's "Alpha" mode is unleashed, its spines, the ridge between its eyes, the inside of its mouth, and its nose glow with a translucent blue, reminiscent of the blueish plasma blasts it fires. Also, although this may just be natural video blurring, when Toothless fires shots, the now translucent blue parts of his body glows a little brighter. After having fired the shots, the glow slowly fades away. The activity book DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond!, written by Richard Hamilton, has revealed that every dragon is capable of entering this state when challenging an Alpha, but so far only Toothless was shown to do so. Weaknesses Night Furies have very few weaknesses, making them hard to combat. However, a Dragon Root arrow could render them weak and vulnerable for a long period of time, while other dragons can recover faster, as seen in "Enemy of My Enemy". The Night Furies' large wings make them vulnerable to powerful sheering winds if they were to attempt a prolonged hover in such conditions, as displayed in “Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man”, but this could be said for most dragons with an average wingspan. The Night Furies' dual tail fins on their tails allow them to remain stabilized in flight. If one is damaged, missing, or cut/sliced off, they will be unable to fly. Night Furies are unable to survive in consistently cold environments like tundras, snowy mountains, or arctic islands. Night Furies are also unable to fly for long distances without resting/sleeping, which can make them easy to track or hunt down. Behavior and Personality According to the Dragon Manual, the Night Fury is considered to be so mysterious and feared, that it was often called the “unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.” Night Furies are generally very aggressive to any form of threat they find, similar to how most dragons used to treat the Vikings of Berk. The Night Fury, unsurprisingly for its rarity, is an enigmatic dragon. Toothless, for example, came across as aloof and distrusting when Hiccup first met him. He is secretive and unwilling to engage in any form of contact, trying to avoid the boy repeatedly. Furthermore, in the first film, Hiccup says that a Night Fury "never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses." The Night Fury is evidently a solidarity dragon, never one to steal directly for his Alpha and unwilling to reveal himself. Though they keep themselves closely guarded when they warm up to others, Night Furies are also curious creatures that attempt to understand new things they observe and are intelligent enough to attempt to recreate the actions that they see. They are also incredibly playful, intrigued by the littlest of things like flying sparks. Night Furies are very capable of communicating, and seemingly understanding human speech: the best evidence of this is when Toothless makes a noise in agreement with Hiccup regarding the fact that the Red Death can fly or when Hiccup orders Toothless not to kill Astrid and Stoick. They are, however, fiercely loyal and protective. Night Furies are generally expressive animals. Toothless also does not have a very hard time getting his emotions noticed: for example, Toothless growled when Hiccup stepped on his drawing, or snarled in fear when he noticed Hiccup has put an eel in his dish. Toothless' pupils dilate when he is in a good mood, and narrow to slits when startled, aggressive or controlled. Their ears are also very expressive, constantly perking and dropping to signal their emotions and their opinions just like cats or dogs would do in real life. The third film revealed that Night Furies are known to mate for life. However, the mating ritual the Night Furies remains unknown. Night Furies greatly resemble cats, dogs, and bats. Such behavior can be seen when Toothless licks himself, walks in a circle before laying down and scratches himself, just like cats do. Night Furies resemble bats because they hang themselves upside down, are nocturnal, and use some form of echolocation. They also resemble dogs because they are playful and very loyal when trained, and focuse on what humans are saying. Night Furies occasionally hang and sleep upside down like a bat. Outdoors, it will hang downwards from near the base of the tail, with the tail fins hanging directly in front of the face, and wings wrapped loosely around the body. They are also able to do so in caves, although it appears the tail is needed in a different fashion and does not hang downward. Sometimes when they are getting ready to sleep, they singe the ground with their fiery breath, while walking in a circle, much as dogs and cats do before laying down. Training Hiccup was able to train his Toothless without too much difficulty, partly because Toothless couldn't fly and was trapped in a cove. A wild Night Fury will likely just fly away and ignore you unless you catch its interest or prevent its flight. It is preferable to catch it without hurting it. Another way is to find its egg and train it from when it hatches. Night Furies are very reclusive and distrustful. If ever found, the first step to training it would be to gain its attention, as Hiccup did by presenting it with fish and drawing him in the dirt. Next, one has to gain its trust and show that you are of no threat which Hiccup had done by throwing away his knife. Like training most other dragons, training this dragon requires mutual respect and trust. After that, the good old method of strengthening a bond via placing a hand on his snout works best. According to the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' game, training a Night Fury can be as simple as feeding the dragon Beef. In this game, there are multiple Night Furies and their favorite food is beef. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon A Night Fury is seen attacking Berk during a dragon raid during Hiccup's opening narration, letting out a blast and sending a watchtower to bits. In an attempt to prove himself, Hiccup shoots down the Night Fury with his cannon, sending it shrieking down the sky. During the crash, the dragon loses its left tail fin and remains stranded, bound in bolas. Hiccup tracks the Night Fury down the next day, determined to cut its heart out and bring it back to the village, but ultimately can't bring himself to do it when he sees how scared the dragon is. After much thought, Hiccup decides to free it instead of kill it. The Night Fury pounces on Hiccup, and roars before fleeing, much to Hiccup's surprise, as he had expected the dragon to kill him. Hiccup attempts to find the Night Fury the next day, only to find it stranded in a cove. He realizes it is missing a tail fin, and the dragon notices Hiccup on the edge of the cove. That night, he reads the Dragon Manual, only to find that no information on the Night Fury can be found in it. All the book says is "Size Unknown. Speed Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you." He then compares the blank pages to his sketch of the dragon. The next day, Hiccup brings some fish over. The dragon approaches him. They hesitate for a moment and Hiccup holds the fish out warily. The dragon growls as Hiccup reaches for his dagger unconsciously, but relaxes into a puppy-like sitting posture when Hiccup discards it. It approaches Hiccup warily as he holds out the fish. It accepts it, revealing his toothless mouth. But suddenly, he reveals his teeth and snatches the fish. The dragon demands for more, but after Hiccup explains that he doesn't have any more fish on him, the Night Fury regurgitates the fish that he just ate and offers it to Hiccup. Hiccup reluctantly eats a mouthful and smiles and the dragon smiles back. However, when he attempts to touch it, the dragon snarls and leaves. The Night Fury makes himself comfortable at a spot, only to see Hiccup beside him. Grumpy, he leaves to sleep. When he wakes up, he sees the boy drawing in the sand. Curious, he walks over and watches his figure in the sand in satisfaction before uprooting a tree and drawing Hiccup. Hiccup, in amazement, stands up and walks to Toothless. Toothless growls whenever Hiccup steps onto his drawing. Soon, Hiccup makes his way to the dragon. Slowly, with his eyes closed, he reaches his hand out, and Toothless lays his head against it. When Hiccup opens his eyes, the dragon quickly leaves. Struck with confusion and awe, Hiccup leaves the cove. The next day, he returns with a basket of fish and a prosthetic tail. While Toothless is occupied with the fish, he hooks the tail up. Toothless takes off immediately, with Hiccup on his tail and nearly crashes into the cove walls. Hiccup quickly spreads the tail fin and the duo flies upwards. Toothless flicks him off his tail and they both crash. The following days, Hiccup returns with new prototypes--tails, saddles and more. He invented a saddle and tail fin that work in correlation. They spend a lot of time trying to fly and Hiccup ends up finding out more on the little quirks of dragons. One day, they head out the cove for a test drive. With his cheat sheet in hand, most of the test drive goes smoothly for them, until they fly higher and higher and Hiccup loses his cheat sheet. The duo plummets toward the ground, both flailing wildly. Hiccup quickly grabs hold of Toothless and gets onto the saddle, clicking the stirrup. They fly safely and finally, triumphantly make their way to an island for a peaceful celebration. Astrid, jealous of Hiccup's success in Dragon Training, confronts him. Only to notice his dragon. After a shaky introduction, Astrid runs away, only to be lifted up by Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless, upset with her attitude, brings her for a wild ride, only slowing down when she apologized. They then go for what was dubbed as 'Romantic Flight'. However, Toothless is drawn to a sound and leads the Vikings to the Dragon Mountain. Astrid is tempted to tell Stoick of the Nest, but Hiccup stops her for Toothless would be killed. On Hiccup's unfortunate initiation test where he was supposed to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village, Toothless breaks out of the cove and runs towards Hiccup's cries. He breaks into the Arena and faces off with the Nightmare to protect Hiccup. Eventually, the Vikings swarm in and attack him. They force him into captivity and use him to lead them to the Nest. Hiccup, with the rest of the teens, ride other dragons over to save Toothless. Over there, the boat Toothless was on sunk, and Hiccup jumps in to save him, but fails. Stoick rescues his son and jumps back to save Toothless. Returning the favor, Toothless brings Stoick back up to the surface. The duo then take off, and face off with the Red Death. After having defeated the Red Death, they attempt to escape the cloud of flames, but the tail fin catches fire and Hiccup is knocked off Toothless' back. Toothless plunges down into the flames to save Hiccup, wrapping him between his wings. The fog clears, and Stoick stumbles around, desperately looking for his son. Seeing Toothless on the ground, but Hiccup nowhere to be seen, he falls to his knees, apologizing profusely to his son. Toothless then reveals Hiccup under his wings, safe, but with an injured foot. Stoick thanks Toothless with teary eyes. Both of them are then taken back to Berk to rest. Toothless wakes first, and greets Hiccup, who is surprised that he was in their house. Toothless looks down at Hiccup's left foot, replaced with a prosthetic, much like his own. This formed a physical bond between the duo, and he helped Hiccup walk to the doorway, where they revealed that Berk has allowed dragons on its grounds. They finally take off together, with the rest of the team and a new tail fin. This Night Fury has since became one of the main characters of the [[DreamWorks Dragons (Franchise)|''DreamWorks Dragons franchise]]. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 At the end of "Maces and Talons, Part 2", when Viggo Grimborn activated the Dragon Eye, a Night Fury is seen as a center of the projection. However, its meaning is still unknown, as the symbol was never brought up again. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World It is revealed in this film that Night Furies were hunted and killed to near-extinction by the famous dragon hunter, Grimmel the Grisly, leaving Toothless the last known member of his kind. However, after the final battle against the Warlords, and following Grimmel's death, the dragons' departure to the Hidden World. Along with Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, Toothless and the Light Fury became mates and had three hybrid offspring that the Vikings named Night Lights. Trivia *While the Night Fury is clearly adapted to hunting and flying in the night, Toothless is mostly active during the day. It is likely that he adapted to diurnalism so that he can match his activities to the Vikings' and spend more time with Hiccup. *The Night Fury's dive-bombing capability, as well as the shrill whine associated with it, appears to be inspired by the real-life ''Ju 87 dive-bomber used by the Luftwaffe in World War II. The Ju 87 was outfitted with sirens that emitted a high-pitched noise similar to that of the Night Fury as it pulled into a dive. *The Night Fury is the symbol for the Strike Class, and upon looking closely, the symbol only has one tail fin, suggesting that Toothless is the individual depicted. **It is possible that the symbol does have two tail fins, but only one is shown due to the angle of choice for the artistic depiction. *The How to Train Your Dragon game says Night Furies don't like fish, despite them liking fish in other media. *In "A Time to Skrill", the Skrill was shown to travel up a lightning bolt towards the clouds at an insane speed, it appeared to travel faster than any dragon seen before, particularly the Night Fury. *The Night Fury is the crest of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. *The Night Fury's rounded conical face, large almond-shaped eyes and wide mouth containing peg-like teeth resemble that of the alien experiment Stitch from the Disney film Lilo & Stitch. This is no coincidence, as Dean DeBlois and Chris Sanders were also involved in that film, and incorporated Stitch's features into Toothless, likely to make him seem both frightening at times and endearing at others. *There is a lot of uncertainty about the Night Fury's shot limit, even if most sources and even Hiccup himself in one episode states that his limit is six, that fact might not be entirely true. In original film, in the final fight, he was able to fire more than ten shots, with seven full powered blasts in quick succession. This may be because the Night Fury is able to reload its shots quickly. *Since Night Furies primarily feed on fish, it can be deduced that they prefer to live near large bodies of water. *The Night Fury bears the resemblance of the rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise owned by Joseph "Joey" Wheeler. The only difference is that the Night Furies have green eyes instead of red. *The Night Fury is the only dragon species that has appeared in every extension of the franchise. *The Night Fury's Alpha dominance display bears a strong resemblance to the Japanese character Godzilla, as he also gains a blue glow along his spines when charging his atomic breath. *It is heavily implied throughout the franchise that Night Furies were naturally rare to begin with, and while they did show up in or near Berk, such occurances were very rare. People having hunted dragons for generations, not sparing Night Furies, made these dragons even more scarce. This led to not only Bork the Bold, but the Berkians as a whole to barely know anything about Night Furies. Gaining further knowledge on them was made almost impossible when Grimmel the Grisly made it his personal goal to finally drive them into extinction, continuing so for about 40 years, eventually completely eliminating every last one, except for Toothless. References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:School of Dragons - Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Wild Skies Category:Strike Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon Species Category:Rare Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:Dragons with Electrical Abilities Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Toothless (Franchise) Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:Dragons that can Camouflage Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species